


咸雪

by ziche0621



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Intersex, M/M, Soviet Union
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:55:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22830580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ziche0621/pseuds/ziche0621
Summary: 被派去苏联支援的军医琼斯听说布拉金斯基政委有两副生殖器，某天晚上，布拉金斯基想请他帮忙。
Relationships: America & Russia (Hetalia), America/Russia (Hetalia)
Kudos: 11





	咸雪

**Author's Note:**

> 2p米露，事后，露双性人设定，请注意避雷。

艾伦·琼斯踹开被子，想给自己一枪。

他自认为是个垃圾，该在三十一年前死在布鲁克林的街头，原因是母亲的肚皮被父亲踢中。她在他七岁时传授把威士忌藏在布偶里的技巧，带他辗转离乡每夜划船到加拿大边境拿两箱酒。那是他们的生活费之一和精神食粮。艾伦爱酒精，不管是倒在咽下还是倒在伤口上。

母亲在他十二岁时如愿以偿当上情妇。她还算风韵犹存，男人还算有钱，勉强能供他半工半学读完医学院再把败家的母子俩赶出公寓。他扎破了男人的车轮胎，一连三个，最后一个被迫因手枪提前退役。艾伦可没服役，他争取到了五十年后在酒吧里吹牛皮换酒的资本：志愿跑去苏联做军医，仅这一条就值三千零九十一杯龙舌兰。

他看着旁边睡着的男人。不，女人。不，一个单纯的骚货。维克多·布拉金斯基是政委，传说中极为可怕的人物，比午夜敲门的克格勃还恐怖。艾伦肖想过他的屁股，他雪白的大腿和没被红军捅过的肛门，然后他就自己送上了门儿，还多带了一个小穴以供交换使用。男人长了一副女性生殖器，粗大的阴茎下盖着两层阴唇，该死，艾伦从一个护工处听到传闻。他从未对女人的阴户产生兴趣，这时却好好蹲下来看一看，用医生的直觉做一番研究，再插进去让他好好尝尝纯爷们儿的滋味。

艾伦挠挠头，作为交换，他要给布拉金斯基做一场手术——哪儿的伤来着，精虫上脑时记不住那么多。反正这位坚强的红军战士，这名严肃的政委就因共产主义的伟大理想逼良为娼。他和艾伦的母亲同是娼妓，叫卖时也有正当理由。但婊子就是婊子，艾伦宁愿把伏特加都喝了也不愿用它们换取哪个年轻酒鬼的贞操。事后烟时艾伦想念布鲁克林的街道，他想划船去加拿大边境的酒馆，还想把布拉金斯基带回去让乡巴佬们开开眼界，告诉他们这个男人的逼里装着他的精液——

不、不。他否决了自己。手术在三十五小时后开始，然后他得做好在一个星期后为维克多识别断肢的准备。运气好的话他能活得长些，子弹不长眼，政委的红眼睛不再蒙上泪水。维克多脱下外套时他看到了照片，他有一对姐妹，如果她们还没来得及为国捐躯那最少会有两个娘们为他的维克多哭泣。

他听到叹气声，烦躁地扭过头。维克多醒了，他睡了不到一小时。他解释无法在别人的地盘睡着。艾伦鄙夷地笑。这是你的地盘，是你所谓苏维埃母亲的土地，老子是漂洋过海来帮你下地狱的美利坚天使——别再吵哪怕一句话，除非你下面痒得想要被捅穿。

维克多重新闭上眼睛，比脱下裤子时乖巧。艾伦后悔了，他失去了主动权，维克多知道自己可以做想做的事而不必但又受到惩罚，他又会变回清高的伪君子。琼斯先生色厉内荏地叼起狗绳交到他手中，只为了和一个不男不女的家伙做爱的权力——该死的，这和共产主义一样具有欺骗性。他想到这儿就头皮发麻，那把枪不该打穿自己的头颅，该打穿苏联人的阴道。德国人的枪管子会捅进去，再扯出他的内脏扔到冰湖上。维克多·布拉金斯基值得这么死去，性别的伪装和美誉一瞬间转变为流言，反正艾伦只会为他祭奠半口伏特加。

他终于想通了。艾伦盖上被子，心满意足地搂住维克多。他第一次拥有拥抱情妇的权力，即使他的男人并不这样认为。他能有全世界，祖国将取得胜利，他站在人群中砸碎三瓶烈酒庆祝，直到酗酒让他握不稳手术刀，也看不清显微镜下的病灶。他会回到妻子的身边，送她的情夫见上帝，然后生一个孩子。维克多收到侵犯般挣扎，他何时都像一名处女，用沾着血的嫖资作保护。我的手术。他对艾伦说。你不能食言。

不会的。艾伦捂住他的双眼。我会送你去死。


End file.
